Growing Up And Moving Out
"Growing Up And Moving Out" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It is a day when the Smurflings became 100 years of age that Papa Smurf decided it was time for them to live in their own Smurf houses. The Smurflings groaned at the thought of having to move out of their old tree stump home, but they realized that Papa Smurf was right: they were becoming too old to be constantly living with each other since they were now adult Smurfs instead of Smurflings. Deep in their heart, though, they still felt like young Smurflings, but now they had to live their lives in new homes that were set up for them in the Smurf Village. Empath was there to help the adult Smurflings pack up their things as they prepared to move into their new houses. "I can't believe that this is the day that we have to smurf goodbye to his old house, Empath," Snappy said. "This smurf understands how you feel, Snappy," Empath said. "This has got to be one of the biggest changes in your lives, that you're no longer smurfing with each other." "Me, I can't wait to smurf my own place at last," Nat said. "It was fun smurfing with my fellow Smurfs for the past 50 years, but this isn't like Smurfling Island." "You can say that again, Nat," Slouchy said. "If we ever smurf back there again as we are now, we could end up being the new pirates." "At least I'll have more privacy when I'm dressing, Empath," Sassette said. "It's getting harder for the boys not to smurf a look at me because of how I'm smurfing." "Hey, I don't mind smurfing a look at you, Sassy," Snappy said. "Who knows, I might even be your boyfriend somewhere down the smurf." "Eeeewwww...the thought of you being my boyfriend makes me want to smurf," Sassette said, sticking out her tongue. "That's all right, Sassette...you still have us two to choose from," Nat said. "This smurf thinks it would be best for Sassette to choose when she wants to be pursuing one of her fellow Smurfs if that's her desire," Empath said. "It's too bad you're already taken, Empath," Sassette said. "Kind of a shame, too, because I think the two of us could have had something smurfing together." "Yeah, right, like you would ever have a chance of competing with Smurfette," Snappy said, laughing. "Don't let what Snappy says of you get you upset, Sassette," Empath said, as he sensed Sassette starting to feel sad about herself. "This smurf will always be flattered by the attention you have smurfed me over the years, even if nothing can realistically happen between the two of us." "I know, Empath," Sassette said, smiling. "I guess I'll have to get used to the choices that I do have and smurf it from there." Soon the Smurflings got all their possessions out of their house. They took one last look inside before heading out toward their new homes, each of them eager to get themselves settled in. Only Empath stayed behind to look at the empty barren rooms, remembering from what he had seen in the Smurflings' memories how it used to be a tree stump they have found when they first came into the village a year before he came home for good. He would hate to think that the playhouse would now have to be demolished because the Smurflings that now became adult Smurfs were no longer living in it. Then his daughter Psycheliana came with her friend Miracle. "Papa, if Uncle Snappy, Slouchy, Nat, and Aunt Sassy are no longer smurfing in this house, I was wondering if we could start smurfing in here until we become their age," Psycheliana asked. Empath smiled at the two children. "This smurf couldn't think of anyone that I would want to see smurfing over the Smurflings' house than the two of you...if of course you two are able to handle smurfing care of your new home." "I'm sure that we can get the Uncle Smurfs to help us, Uncle Empath," Miracle said. "And if Handy's sons want to, they can also help us smurf up the place and take turns smurfing in here with Hefty's sons," Psycheliana said. "This smurf is sure that is a very generous offer for your fellow Smurflings, Liana," Empath said. "But remember, the both of you still have an eight o'smurf bedtime to adhere to." "Oh, we promise we won't smurf up late in here...we promise," Psycheliana and Miracle said together. Empath watched as the two children went to get their things so that they could move into the Smurflings' playhouse. Smurfette then joined Empath while he was watching. "Isn't it a smurfy feeling to see your children growing up and becoming responsible for themselves, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "Part of this smurf wishes that they could stay as Smurflings for much longer, Smurfette," Empath said. "But when Mother Nature smurfs them closer and closer to being adults, it makes this smurf feel glad that they're growing up just the way that they're supposed to." "And that's when Miracle and Liana will have to leave this house and smurf their own homes," Smurfette said. "This smurf would want to be there for the day when they will smurf together as husband and wife to smurf their own families, Smurfette," Empath said. "Then they will get to know the joy of smurfing their own children growing, and we get to smurf the joy of being grandparents." "I think that you'll make a great Grandpa Smurf when that time happens, Empath," Smurfette said with a smile. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Coming-of-age stories